<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lover's Quarrel by BrianThePhantomThief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119253">A Lover's Quarrel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief'>BrianThePhantomThief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Violence, shumako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto wants Akira to help her with honing her strength. And to do so, she asks him to fight her. Akira is hesitant to do this, but doesn't want hurt his beloved. It seems as though he has no choice...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ShuMako Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lover's Quarrel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ShuMako fanfic but with a twist. Bet you didn't see this coming. (no pun intended) Hope you enjoy! </p><p> </p><p>Update: This will be for Shumako Week Day 3: Argument/ Making Up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira was walking down the halls of Shujin Academy. He had a busy day in his classes. All his teachers were giving work like no tomorrow. It was different from how this usually was. But It didn't stop Akira from seeing his beloved girlfriend, Makoto. 

</p><p>He arrived at the student council room and knocked on the door. It crept open and a red eye looked to see Akira standing there. The door opened and Akira went in. 

</p><p>"Hiya. Sorry if I'm intruding, Makoto." Akira said. 

</p><p>"No. Don't worry about it." Makoto said with a smile. " Actually I was just about to look for you." She continued. 

</p><p>"Really? Is it important?" Akira asked. 

</p><p>"Yeah. But... I want you to hear me out before judging me." Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Judge you? I'd do no such thing." Akira said. 

</p><p>"Okay. Good to hear." Makoto said. She sat down across from Akira. 

</p><p>"I want to ask a favor, Akira. W-Would you.....be willing to help me.....hone my strength?" Makoto said with a blush. Akira nodded. 

</p><p>"Of course. Anything for you, my Queen." He replied. "But how do we do such a task?" Akira asked. 

</p><p>"I-I want you.......to.......f-fi-fight me..." Makoto said. That caught Akira by surprise. 

</p><p>"F-Fight you!? B-But why!?" He flusteredly asked. 

</p><p>"I said I wanted to hone my strength. And I thought this would be the best way to do so." Makoto replied. 

</p><p>Akira's brain had hit critical mass. He couldn't understand the words coming out of his girlfriend's mouth. A fight!? Against her!? What does that even mean!? Why did she want to fight him!? It made no sense at all!!

</p><p>"Uhh....Uhh......W-Well why not one of the others!? They're pretty strong and would give you a good fight." Akira stuttered. 

</p><p>"That's why I wanted it to be you. The others are strong and all, but you have multiple Personas at your disposal and are fearless. So I hoped you'd pose a challenge, even for me." Makoto replied. 

</p><p>"B-But what if I go too far!? What if I don't meet your expectations!? What if I-" Akira tries his best to avoid this, but Makoto insisted. 

</p><p>"I know you're worried about my safety and I greatly appreciate you looking out for me, but you're probably the strongest out of the Phantom Thieves. So please?" She begged. 

</p><p>Akira kept thinking of scapegoats, but couldn't deny his adorable Buchimaru loving girlfriend. He let out a sigh in defeat and spoke. 

</p><p>"Ugh....fine. But this is a one time thing! ONE TIME! OKAY!?" He said. Makoto smiled. 

</p><p>"I know that. Thank you, Akira." She said. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to do it as soon as possible. So I was hoping we could go to Mementos after school." She continued. 

</p><p>"A-Af-Uh-Um-After s-sch-school!?" Akira said. He felt his brain melting with every word that came out of his mouth.

</p><p>"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Makoto asked. 

</p><p>"Well....uhh......umm....n-not at all?" He said. He had no idea what was going on anymore. He wasn't even sure he was still alive. 

</p><p>"Okay. So I'll meet you at Shibuya after school. Please don't let me down." Makoto said, before kissing Akira back to reality. 

</p><p>"Yes Ma'am!" He said.

</p><p>"Okay. I'll give you time to change and get ready. But please show up." Makoto said.

</p><p>"G-Gotcha." Akira said. 

</p><p>After all that, Akira went back to LeBlanc, dropped him stuff, got changed and ready and headed out. Before being stopped by a certain cat. 

</p><p>"Hey Akira! Where're going?" Mona asked.

</p><p>"T-To Shibuya with M-Makoto." Akira said, he stuttered a little through his words. 

</p><p>"Oh? Why so nervous? Is it something important?" The feline said. 

</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I-I guess you can say that. Listen, j-just don't follow me. She wants me and me only." Akira replied. 

</p><p>"Don't worry, I understand. I'll just go stay with Futaba. Have fun!" Mona said and walked away. 

</p><p>'I'll have no fun.' Akira thought to himself. He got on the train and headed for Shibuya. 

</p><p>When he arrived, he looked around and saw Makoto in her blue jacket and white scarf. He approached her, the nerves kicking in to the max. 

</p><p>"You came! I was getting worried." Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Y-Yeah.....uh....b-before we do this, I-I wanna make sure you're-" Akira said but Makoto cut him off. 

</p><p>"I'm confident with my decision, Akira. So please let it go." She said. 

</p><p>"Oh.....okay...." That only made him more nervous.

</p><p>The two of them soon entered Mementos, and looked around for any Shadows. Luckily for them, Queen knew just the place for their duel. She lead Joker to a sorta dojo looking area. He was amazed she knew of such a place. 

</p><p>"I'm guessing you scouted beforehand?" Joker asked. 

</p><p>"Yeah. I wanted to make sure nothing got in the way of our fight. What do you think?" Queen replied. 

</p><p>"Not a shabby place. Might hafta come back here for some serious training." Joker replied. 

</p><p>"I'm glad you like it." Queen said. "So...shall we get started?" She asked. 

</p><p>"You can still-" 

</p><p>"Joker! I'm fighting you and that's final! I don't regret my decision!" Queen said, sounding a bit upset. 

</p><p>"Okay. Sheesh. I'm sorry. Alright, whenever you're ready." Joker sighed. 

</p><p>"Then here I come!!" Queen said as she charged at Joker. He was unaware how to tackle this situation. He had seen Queen fight plenty of times before and got a good feel on her fighting style. 

</p><p>It's the whole fighting back concept that worried him. 

</p><p>He countered Queen's punches with his knife, which thought would be a little unfair, and tries his hardest to strike back, but couldn't do it. 

</p><p>"Come on! Why are you just countering!?" Queen shouted. 

</p><p>"I-I..." Joker tried to speak but the sound of Queen's fist in his face stopped him. 

</p><p>"If you're worried about me, forget about it! I want to see your all, Joker! Just think of me as a Shadow! Fight like you intend to kill me!" She demanded. 

</p><p>"But I can't! You're too......"you" for me to think of you as something else!" Joker replied. 

</p><p>This was clearly getting Queen no where. She wanted his all, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Because he loved her. And so did she. 

</p><p>"Wait a minute...that's it." Queen said to herself. She knew a way to get Joker to retaliate. She charged at him, and tried to punch him, but he countered. Just as she expected. 

</p><p>"What!? Is that it!? Boring!!" She said. 

</p><p>"Huh?" Joker was confused on the attitude change from Queen. 

</p><p>"I guess you're not as strong as I'd hoped after all! I bet even Skull would give me a better fight! Of even Fox!" She shouted. 

</p><p>"Queen? What are you talking-" 

</p><p>"Or wait! I bet even Crow would give his all! They're all so cool and strong! Not like puny skittish Joker! Who can't even lay a finger on me!" 

</p><p>"What!? Crow!? Better than me!? H-How could you say that!?" Joker sounded upset at that comment. Queen's plan was working. 

</p><p>"But it's true! I'm sure compared to you, Crow would have dealt with this no problem! Because he's not shabby, puny and skittish! Not like you!" She shouted again. 

</p><p>"What!? I-I'm not puny! Or shabby! Or skittish! What's gotten into you!?" Joker shouted back. 

</p><p>"I'm just really upset that the leader of the Phantom Thieves isn't as good as he always is! Turns out he's a weak and skittish coward who can't afford to let one fight against me! Just some punk with a record and no brawns in him at all!!!" 

</p><p>"what? What!? WHAT!? SOME PUNK WITH A RECORD!?!? SKITTISH!? NO BRAWNS!? WEAK!? WHAT THE HELL!? WHY THE ABSOLUTE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!"

</p><p>Now, Joker was full on pissed off! He couldn't believe the words used to describe him. Crow was better than him!? Weak and skittish!? And, most importantly, a punk with a record!? This was the woman he was in love with and here she was, chatting a storm of insults to him.

</p><p>"RGH!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT!? FINE!! I'M DONE WITH PLAYING NICE!!! YOU WANT MY ALL!? I'LL GIVE YOU MY GODDAMN ALL!!!" He shouted. His eyes turned to bloodshot red. 

</p><p>'Uhh....I think I went too far!' Queen thought to herself. She saw Joker's furious eyes glare at her. He was off the charts pissed off. And not in the status affect way. 

</p><p>"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CALL ME SOME PUNK WITH A RECORD!!! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T SEE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DID!! BUT I WAS COMPLETELY WRONG!!! YOU  WANT TO MAKE ME PISSED!? YEAH!! I'M PISSED! AND I'LL TAKE IT ALL OUT ON YOU!!!" Joker furiously shouted. He grabbed his mask in anger. He knew just the Persona for this... 

</p><p>"COME! SATANAEL!!!"

</p><p>"S-Satanael!? W-Wait!! I'm sorry!! I take it back!!" Queen said. She was petrified at the sound of his Persona's name being called. 

</p><p>"You had your chance!!! And you said, "I'm fighting you and that's final!" So I'm giving you what you want!!! THIS IS MY ALL!!!" Joker shouted as Satanael came from his mask. 

</p><p>"J-Joker!?"

</p><p>"You wanted this! So I'm giving it to ya!! MY FULL POWER!!!" 

</p><p>"A-Akira!! Calm down!!!!" 

</p><p>"Shut up!!!!! There's no way out of this!!!! Satanael!!! RIOT GUN!!!" 

</p><p>"AKIRA!!!!" 

</p><p>There was a huge explosion that shook the whole of Mementos. Even the Shadows around the area ran in fear from the destruction and power. And even in the real world, people felt the commotion from the Metaverse. They all thought it was an earthquake, but it died down overtime. 

</p><p>"Hoo boy. What did Akira did this time?" Mona asked. 

</p><p>As the dust cleared, Joker looked around. He'd destroyed almost all of the room. At that point his mind finally returned to him and his eyes went gray again. He couldn't believe what just happened. He now only had on thing set on his mind. 

</p><p>"M-Makoto!!"

</p><p>Joker ran to the rubble in front of him. He moved pieces of plaster and rocks. He even summonded Arsene to help him. Soon, the two had been through almost all the piles. And found nothing. 

</p><p>"No......W-What have I done?" Joker said. He began to think about what really happened to his beloved Queen and cried. 

</p><p>"MAKOTO!!!" He shouted loudly. 

</p><p>Then, he saw a piece of plaster and rubble twitching. He immediately ran over and moved the debris and finally found her. She looked terrible. Her suit was torn and ripped all over, her mask had really noticeable dents and, to his horror, she was bleeding from her right cheek. 

</p><p>"Makoto!! Are you okay!!??" He asked. 

</p><p>"A......Aki.......ra......." She said weakly. 

</p><p>"Makoto!! I'm terribly sorry!! I-I couldn't control it!! I-It just...." Joker sobbed at the sight of his beloved. 

</p><p>"Akira.........I'm sorry, too.......I only said those things to make you fight.......I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.....ugh......" Makoto could barely keep going. 

</p><p>"I know. You'd never say anything about me like that. But when you called me a punk with a record, I-I completely lost it. My rage got the best of me and I couldn't control it...... I'm sorry." Joker said. 

</p><p>"T-Thank you.....Akira....." Makoto said. 

</p><p>She was about to pass out completely, so Joker carried her back to LeBlanc. He tucked her in his bed and laid there beside her. She was still badly injured but at least the blood stopped flowing. 

</p><p>"Makoto......Please be okay...." Akira said. 

</p><p>"Akira........I'm gonna be fine. B-But please...." Makoto spoke. 

</p><p>"Yes?"

</p><p>"Never ever forget that I love you."

</p><p>"For you, my Queen, I shall keep my promise." 

</p><p>"Thanks. And don't tell the others about what happened." 

</p><p>"Oh........Yeah.....About that...." Akira pulled out his phone and showed Makoto something. 

</p><p>Ryuji: Dude. Be straight with me. What the hell did you do in Mementos? 

</p><p>Ann: Akira, I'm gonna assume you were the cause of that earthquake. What did you do this time? 

</p><p>Futaba: I'm shaking like hell over here! What the hell did you do!? 

</p><p>Haru: I was enjoying my cup of herbal tea when I felt the earthquake and dropped all of it on my carpet. Akira-kun, please explain yourself. 

</p><p>Sojiro: I don't want the details on what just happened, but I know you have something to do with that earthquake! 

</p><p>Yuskue: I nearly messed up my sketch of a bluejay perfectly perched on a branch, Akira. I hope you take the time and reflect on your actions. 

</p><p>"Oh....How did they..." 

</p><p>"A certain unfriendly feline sold me out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you have an idea for a future fanfic, feel free to leave it in comments. Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>